


Understand The Rain

by Merfilly



Category: Blade Runner (1982)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-29
Updated: 2009-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Introspection before the famous soliloquy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understand The Rain

There had been that two-dee movie, and the song that had gone with it. It was full of a happiness that Roy Batty didn't truly believe had ever really existed. He could feel the rain falling on his hair, on his face, and wondered what the man in the two-dee had been thinking, been feeling, that song was the only correct response to it.

Deckard was near now. Deckard needed to know the meaning of the rain. In some ways, Batty knew that Deckard could have understood, maybe even made him understand, why anyone would sing in the rain. Batty, however, had only a few minutes to make him understand now.

"...all these moments..."


End file.
